All of the Troubled Souls
by Crona-Makenshi-888
Summary: A collection of one-shots, short fics and song fics, mosty about KidxCrona, SoulxMaka OCs JustinXGhiriko and whatever I feel like. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All of the Troubled Souls

Intro-

This is a collection of drabbles, one-shots and song fics based around the characters of soul eater. Mostly KidxCrona but with have other parings included. This also contains OC characters, Axel and Lexa de Leber. For a little background info on them, Axel and Lexa are identical twins, orphaned at the age of 3. Axel is the overly flirtatious and quirky meister who really just loves love….and physical intimacy. Lexa on the other hand is the strong independent ball and chain weapon who can come off as sneaky and nasty… (Don't tell her I said that, I'm sure she has her reasons.)

So, let's go!


	2. everybody talks

**Everybody talks**

Good grief. It had only been a week….One week since I had told Liz and Patty the unfortunate news, the horrible, awful, and gut-wrenching news. The whole school was now abuzz with the rumor, well at least rumor to them. To me though it was the clearest reality, for I had done hours of research before Liz and Patty had finally blackmailed it out of me. Oh god the tragic news that I was forced to share; now it was floating around the school in whispers and low chuckles. When I walked down the hallway I could hear the students giggling and gossiping in their supposedly quiet voices.

"Hey, look that's Death the Kid, Guess what I heard about him?!"

"No way! He has a crush on her!"

"His love is in vain, I heard that she is in love with someone else."

"I heard she only likes girls, ha ha poor Kid!"

Some of the stories I had overheard were absolutely ridiculous, though the fact remained. The base of the rumor was true. I had fallen head over heels for someone. The very thought of _me _in something as asymmetric as _love_ was such a terrifying thought of its own, let alone my object of affections, the one and only, black blooded meister, Crona Makenshi. Good grief my situation seems desperate.

But it gets worse

During one of Souls many infamous parties someone had thought to play a game. That game just so happened to be truth or dare. Soul had heard the rumors, the bastard, and did he have fun with that.

"Kid truth or dare?"

"Dare I suppose, just nothing asymmetric I beg you"

"I dare you to…Kiss Crona"

Kiss Crona. The words echoed in my ears and my face shot up ten degrees. I turned to her nonetheless. A dare was a dare, and we had all agreed. It was just a silly game, but the part of me deep down got a thrill after hearing Souls words, and was not going to rest until I had claimed her soft lips, and boy were they soft.

I turned to her, expecting her usual "I can't deal with that" line. Instead she silently watched me approach. I was hesitant; this was my first kiss, no doubt Crona's as well. I didn't want to mess it up, but instinct quickly took over. The pause before the kiss was almost as good as the actual thing, seeing Crona this close up. She was blushing heavily, as was I, and I could feel her gentle breath on my face. He eyes shut, as she waited for our lips to connect. I did the same, cautiously getting closer. Finally I could feel the soft pressure of her kiss. I explored for a while, carefully moving my lips in perfect rhythm to hers. It was short, but oh so sweet, with the slight taste of strawberries lingering, I instantly wanted more. But I pulled myself away, smiling apologetically at her, and trying to make sense of the tangled desire that I now had. The next day the school was flooding with gossip.

Even long after the kiss, I still craved Crona, more and more. The desire intensified whenever I was in her presence. My mind began to drift. During class I would fantasize about taking Crona away with me. Welcoming her into my home, and bedroom, and of course about kissing her, again and again. Tasting her lips and tongue, this eventually turned into tasting her skin and body. My imagination was strong, but whenever I gathered the courage to talk to Crona I ended up a stuttering, quivering mess. Her smile was enough to stop me in my tracks, and her voice turned my legs to jelly. Ah Crona, the sweet thing, she was now my ecstasy, my private little drug. Thinking about her turned from a pastime, to a lifestyle choice. My brain was constantly being infiltrated by thoughts, dreams and memories which I had carefully locked up, so as to refer back to when I was bored and alone.

Two months had passed since the kiss. Everyone had forgotten it and the rumors had died down, but my love for Crona was at an all time high. I had long been thinking about taking action, but it wasn't until a certain conversation with Liz, did I take it seriously.

"So Kiddo, still single?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Aw, that's unfortunate, did Crona say no?"

"Say no? Liz, I never asked her out."

"WHAT?"

That led me to the uncomfortable sensation of waiting outside Crona's room. I had rehearsed what I was going to say a thousand times in my head. The whole idea still seemed distant to me, something I could never imagine becoming a reality.

"Crona, I know we don't know each other very much, but I would l like to ask. I have feelings for you, are they by any change reciprocated?"

No no, too complicated.

"Crona, I think I'm in love with you."

No, too dramatic.

"Crona, will you be my girlfriend?"

Too simplistic! I could never find the words that fit perfectly in this situation.

Finally after what felt like an age, Crona slowly opened the creaky door of her room and peeked out. We waited for a minute before I broke the silence.

"Hey" That was my opening line? How lame.

"Hey Kid" she said with a warm smile, standing in front of me, and waiting for more words to come out of me.

Words that never came, or rather that came in choppy awkward, syllables.

"Um…um…C-Crona…you and I...well…we…I mean...I would like it…if you and I...well…if we could…maybe...do you have f-f-feelings….?"

Crona smiled leaning forward and delicately gave me the thing I had desperately desired for weeks. I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in deeper to the kiss. Her arms locked around my neck as I indulged my senses. Her body was so small and frail in my embrace, even though she was at least a head taller. I probed her lips with my tongue, wanting to taste the inside of her perfect mouth. She gasped a bit when I did, so I went to action as I seized the opportunity. I lightly flicked her tongue with my own, earning a giggle. Our playful kiss soon turned into more reckless, pushing panting. We made it her bed. We fumbled; tossing our clothes of in the darkness of the room, while pitch black, I could feel her body beneath mine. We moved, and moaned. It was awkward, but it was perfect.

We laid in the dark, our shallow breathing was all that could be heard, and lazily I buried my face in her long slender neck. After a while I had regained my breath, but not my energy. Even if I could move, I wouldn't have given up that spot for anything in the world.

"Crona?" I whispered, lightly nudging her awake. Her eyelids flitted open. She yawned and stretched beneath me. "Crona?" I repeated

"Yes?"

"Before…well...I was trying to ask…if well…"

"Shh" Crona said, lifting a finger to my lips. I blushed, and remained quiet as instructed waiting for her response.

"If your question is what I think it is, then the answer is yes."

"What if it's not what you think it is?"

"hmm." She considered, fidgeting "then this is embarrassing…and forget what I just said"

"Will you..."

"Yes" she encouraged

"Be...Mine…as in my…girlfriend"

Crona smiled and giggled adorably "Of course, the answer is yes"

"Good" I said in relief. Never had words failed me so badly in my entire lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: Smutt and **__**Yaoi**__** ahed. I felt like writing some smut, though its my first yaoi...hmmm**_

"Doughnuts are good" Crona mumbled through the sweet strawberry icing and oddly textured dough. Death the Kid, Crona's boyfriend of 3 years smiled. "Yes they are my dear"

They were heading home after a shopping trip or date as Kid liked to call it. They were both quite exhausted after they 'tried on' some clothes.

"K-kid, why do you have to come in with me?"

"I have to make sure that you try on the clothes symmetrically."

Crona rolled his eyes. He knew of his boyfriend's tendency to make everything symmetrical, but after 3 years of dating, Kid had almost outgrown his disorder. He rarely ever felt the need to check things anymore, but he still did get the urge, and even though it frustrated Crona sometimes, he always tried so hard to be considerate and understanding.

Truthfully Kid wasn't getting the urge to check for symmetry. Quite a different, more, _needy _urge had surfaced.

It was a year and a half ago when Kid finally got the green light from Crona that sex was okay. Hell with Crona sex wasn't just okay; it was a Mind blowing experience that always left Kid feeling lightheaded and shocked that such a timid boy could do such erotic things.

"Crona, I think this will look great on you" Kid passed his pinkette a dark blue shirt to start off with. Next up, Black jeans.

Crona took the shirt with a smile.

Kid leaned back and prepared himself, he could already feel his cheeks flush. Crona peeled his black T-shirt off his pale body. Kid was practically at salivating the skin of Crona's smooth stomach, muscular and lean. Kid's whole body was reacting to this onslaught of glorious skin.

Their eyes met it the mirror. Crona blinked in surprise but didn't turn around.

"K-kid..?"

"Yes"

"I-is that a...do you have a...are you..."

Kid noticed his boyfriends eyes flicker down to his tented pants. Well he didn't hide that very well...

"…."

"Yes...I am...erect..."

"…."

"...oh..."

"…."

"I apologise"

Crona span suddenly, surprising kid. "Please don't apologize! It's not your fault!"

Kid smiled at how serious Crona was. "Thank you dear." He stiffened at how close Crona had suddenly become.

"You can't always c-control yourself" Crona was now looking down at his pants again. His eyes flickered upwards, they were half lidded and his cheeks were flushed with a light pink.

A public change room wasn't Kid's most idealistic place to have sex, but it did give him a crazy kick of adrenaline, which is probably what fuelled his determination to fuck Crona, _Right now._

He moved closer to his boyfriend, gently pushing him back against the wall. Crona allowed himself to be pressed snugly against the wall and Death the Kid. His breathing became shallow and rapid. Crona could feel Kids erection against his thigh, it was hot and hard. The reaper realigned his hips so that their members rubbed together.

"ahh K-kid"!

Kid smirked as he felt Crona harden. His demon swordsman was extremely sensitive.

He brushed Crona's hair off his neck and trailed kisses up along his jawline. He grinded their hips together again, inducing another moan from both boys.

"K-kid...are you…sure we should…in here?"

Kid cheekily licked along his boyfriend's neck and his cheek. Crona's legs almost gave way.

"Darling, would I ever do anything that would get you into trouble?"

"Yes"

Kid laughed at his reaction and gently slid his hand up Crona's leg. He felt his way up the smoothness towards his thigh. Crona trembled slightly, but didn't resist. he stroked his inner thigh before laying his hand lightly over his member. Crona moaned weakly, seeing that there was probably no way out of this.

"If we are both quiet then there should be no problem." Crona nodded.

After a bit of thought, Kid knew exactly what he wanted. He stepped back, letting Crona lean on him, and turned the both, so Kid had his back to the wall.

"Would you mind going on your knees, dear?"

Crona blushed knowing exactly what Kid now wanted, and even thought they were in a public change room, Crona desperately wanted to give it to him. He slid down so his knees were on the cold tiled floor.

Kid blushed looking down at his lover. He was so close to what he wanted. Crona leaned forward, unbuckling his pants clasp and dropping them on the floor. Kid took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come.

First, the demon sword gently licked along the shape bulging in Kids underwear. He heard a sharp intake of breath and paused before continuing to lick at him through the fabric. Kid moaned, covering his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet.

Crona Kept prodding the bulge with his tongue until could taste the pre cum through the briefs and decided it was time to release Kid's organ from its tortuous imprisonment. He glanced up at Kid, asking for permission, which was hastily granted. Kid almost ripped his underwear off in his rush to remove them. The wet article of clothing dropped down to meet his pants at his ankles.

Crona blinked at the large erection that he had now come face to face with. It looked big and intimidating. He always had trouble with this task, sometimes having difficulty with fitting it into his mouth, though he tried his best when Kid presented it. Crona would do anything to please his gorgeous Shinigami lover.

He stuck out his pink tongue and ran it along the underside. Kid groaned again. Crona kept his eyes closed; he didn't enjoy looking at Kid when doing embarrassing things like this.

"Crona, suck it."

He opened his mouth and let the hard tip inside. Kid's hands rested on the pinkettes head, encouraging him to keep going. Not that Crona needed it. Secretly, Crona found being pushed around by his sometimes impatient and rough lover extremely arousing. He could never resist the death god when he used the strong, demanding, seductive voice of his.

"Your mouth…oh god"

Crona felt his own organ twitch at Kid's words. He always spoke during sex, in his deep, pleasured tone. It was music to Crona's ears. He subconsciously began sliding the burning shaft further into his mouth. He bobbed his head gently, and then did it again after the sound Kid had made.

Kid had to hold himself back, to avoid thrusting deeper into the warmth. His muscles tightened as he neared climax.

"Crona, I'm going to cum..." Kid moaned breathlessly.

Crona slid back, so he was sucking on the tip again. They had done this a few times, but it still shocked him. He licked along the head and slit one more time before his mouth was filled with the salty liquid. Kid groaned out Crona's name during his release. Crona coughed, making Kid feel guilty. The taste for semen was not something Crona had acquired yet. Crona pulled away, wiping his mouth clean.

"Sorry Love" Kid looked down and petted Crona's soft hair again. The boy nodded.

Kid stumbled over to the seat and wondered why they hadn't used that to begin with. Crona crawled over and sat next to him. Kid smiled in approval, praising Crona. He kissed his boyfriend firmly on the lips, passionately exploring his mouth. After a while, Crona moaned, bringing Kid's attention to his unattended erection. He mentally cursed himself again, for being so selfish.

He turned so that he faced Crona, and began kissing up his neck and towards his ear. He licked and nibbled on the lobe, teasing it lightly with his teeth.

"Now I'm going to tend to you, if you're a nice and quiet, like a good boy."

Crona moaned as an answer. He loved it when Kid took control. One of his hands slid down Crona's side to meet with the lump in his pants. Painfully slowly, he undid the zipper and reached inside to grip Crona's shaft.

Crona bit his lip, trying to supress the sounds of pleasure from escaping. It was really hard to do when the Shinigami was cupping his area and giving it a squeeze. His hand stroked his member vigorously. He slowed for a moment to rub his thumb along the slit, Causing Crona to growl. He jerked his hips slightly, so deep in lust that he could barely process that they were in fact, in a public change room.

Kid slowed further, tutting and reminding Crona to be a 'good boy'. Crona nodded briskly, he was so close, and he could feel the fire building up in his body.

Kid started again, giving the throbbing member what it needed. His free hand reached up and playfully pinched his boyfriend's nipple, which had turned hard from arousal. Crona bit his tongue, all of the stimuli threatening to explode.

Without warning, Crona orgasmed, biting down hard on his hand to stop the scream.

After he had finished, Crona slumped backwards onto the wall, and Kid removed his saturated hand. Both boys panting, they rested, urging their heartbeats to slow and breath to return to normal.

Kid noticed Crona flutter his eyes and decided now was a good time to go home.

He stood and began wiping the cum from his hand onto his black jacket. It stained badly, but could be washed once they got home. He folded the jacket so that the stain was not visible. He urged Crona to get up and slid on his t-shirt, and did up both their pants. Kid took a few moments to make them both look presentable, and not like they just had sex in public place.

Crona blinked sleepily, and Kid laughed, giving him a small kiss on the nose.

"Come on darling, let's go home."

"Mmm-hhmm" Crona mumbled, latching onto Kids arm. Kid smiled and led him out of the change room. Luckily, no-one was around, so they slipped by without notice.

Halfway out of the shopping centre, Crona asked for a doughnut in that sweet way of his. Kid complied but was eager to get home, after all, Kid's underwear was still damp, and Crona couldn't be much better.

They strode home together, Crona munching on his doughnut and Kid smiling, proud of what the couple had accomplished that day.

"We should go on another date soon. What about, to the beach?"


End file.
